


If You Let Him What, Tony?

by To_Shiki



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Manipulative Nick Fury, Nick gets his way, Possessive Steve Rogers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Switching, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Shiki/pseuds/To_Shiki
Summary: Steve finds out Tony is letting Fury fuck him in exchange for the government leaving Steve alone.  He's not too happy about it.





	1. If You Let Him Do What, Tony?

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from Livejournal. I'd barely been back into comics again, after a 10 year break. So could be varying degrees of OOC.

Steve was waiting for him when he exited Fury’s office. He had been standing there leaning against the wall while the two men discussed some vague thing that Tony refused to explain to him. The man didn’t say a word as they made their way to his place. Both men calmly removed their shoes and jackets before moving into the living room. Tony made to go into the kitchen but Steve blocked his path.

 

“You know, Tony, I couldn’t help but notice the limp you’ve seemed to develop suddenly. Are you alright?” the blond asked him. Blue eyes studied the man before him. Clothes were decidedly more rumpled than when he’d gone into Fury’s office. The telltale limp and the way Tony avoided his eyes told him everything. He just wanted to hear the billionaire say it out loud.

 

“It’s nothing.” Tony tried to move past Steve.

 

The blond merely grabbed his arms and backed them into the kitchen. After a brief struggle Tony found himself bent over the kitchen counter with both arms trapped behind his back, held in place with one of Steve’s massive hands.

 

“I’ve noticed a trend here, Tony. Twice a week you go to meet with Nick in his office and on those nights you leave with a limp and refuse to be anywhere near me.” His free hand traveled down Tony’s side before sliding around to rest on his ass. With firm strokes he rubbed his hand over Tony’s clothed backside, eliciting a pained moan out of the trapped man. “I can’t help but wonder why that is.”

 

With practiced ease he moved his hand to the front of Tony’s expensive pants and unbuckled the belt. He pulled it free of the belt loops slowly then dropped it to the tile floor. Soon the button was undone and the zipper roughly pulled down. The hand returned to the back, grabbing the waistband and yanking down the pants and boxers. What he saw nearly caused him to break both of Tony’s wrists as his grip tightened in anger.

 

Not only were there freshly forming bruises on Tony’s hips that Steve didn’t put there but there was come slowly dripping out of Tony’s abused asshole. The area around it was red and there were hand prints on his ass cheeks. Hand prints that didn’t match the size of his.

 

He trailed one finger around the outline of the discoloration until he got to Tony’s ass crack. “What, exactly, did the two of you ‘talk’ about in there, Tony?” There was a hard edge to Steve’s tone as the finger ran up and down, carefully avoiding touching Tony’s asshole and the come trickling out.

 

Tony instinctively jerked his hips at the teasing digit. He pressed the side of his face against the counter top and desperately wished for a strong drink right now.  “Nothing! We just talked about-Ow!” His lies were interrupted as Steve drew back his hand and landed a slap against already inflamed skin. The imprint it left behind was slightly bigger than the one before, delighting something primitive in Steve’s mind.

 

“Try again, Tony.” The hand returned to his ass crack, this time with the same finger from before inserting itself into Tony’s ass. “No lies this time.” The warning was clear in his voice.

 

“Alright! Ah! Just don’t-Okay.” Damn but he really really wanted a drink now. “Fury, he said that when you’d woken up you belonged to the government.” He paused as a second finger joined the first. He was amazed to discover that he’d tightened up after such a short period of time. “I tried to talk him out of it. I even tried to…to buy you off of him. But he wouldn’t take the deal.” He gasped at the third finger finding its way in.

 

Steve leaned over him, stilling his fingers. “So what did you do, Tony? Why is it that you leave his office limping? Why is it that on those nights you won’t fuck me, hmm?”

 

“He-he, um, we came to an agreement.” He winced when the fingers withdrew and the palm of Steve’s hands landed hard against his other cheek. His knees had long since abandoned supporting him between the spankings and finger fucking.  Idly he wondered if Steve would let him up for something to drink really quick. Probably not with the way things were going.

 

Steve unfastened his belt and jeans with jerky movements. “That much is obvious. What. Was. The. Agreement?” He took his throbbing cock out of his pants and stroked roughly, images of what could have been happening without his knowledge fueling both his anger and his arousal.

 

Tony’s asshole clenched in fear. “We agreed that you wouldn’t be the government’s plaything if I let him-“ He choked on his words when he felt the head of Steve’s erection against his asshole. This wasn’t how things were supposed to go. He was supposed to be the one fucking Steve, not the other way around.

 

“If you let him?” Steve tilted his hips forward just enough for the head to slip inside Tony. “If you let him what, Tony?” It was taking a ridiculously long time for the man below him to answer one simple question.

 

“If I let him fuck me, alright? He’d leave you alone so long as he got to-argh!”

 

Whatever else he was about to say was forgotten as Steve plowed into him fast and hard. Keeping one hand pinning his hands behind his back he used the other to hold Tony’s head against the countertop. As he moved in and out of Tony’s already slicked ass Steve whispered into his ear, “So you’ll let Nick fuck you but not me? Why is that, boy?” A particularly harsh jerk of his hips caused Tony to release a pained whine. “I think maybe it’s time we…rethought…our little relationship here.”

 

The hands holding Tony down released then quickly gripped Tony’s hips in a hold sure to cover up Fury’s marks. Whenever Tony’s freed hands attempted to jerk himself off he would swat them away. After three times of having his hands smacked away Tony resigned himself to gripping the edge of the counter and taking his punishment.

 

“I think maybe tomorrow Nick and I will be having ourselves a little chat.” Steve thrust into Tony twice more before releasing his load into Tony’s ass. He pulled out quickly, letting the last of it splash against the white and red flesh. His right hand let go of Tony’s hip and swirled the fingertips in the mess dripping down. The left hand also let go so that strong fingers could tangle themselves in Tony’s hair and jerk his head back. The come covered fingers inserted themselves in Tony’s open mouth, demanding he lick them clean.

 

“Tomorrow,” Steve promised. “Tomorrow Nick and I will talk. And you sure as hell will be there on the floor between us.”

 

All Tony could do was moan as he came from the mere thought of sucking off both Steve and Fury.


	2. What Did He Make You Do, Tony?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more H/C version of chapter 1

 

Steve was waiting for him when he exited Fury’s office. Tonight was the first night he had escorted Tony. The slightly shorter man had shot him a guilty look before disappearing behind Fury’s door. He had been standing there leaning against the wall while the two men discussed some vague thing that Tony refused to explain to him. Sadly the office was not soundproof and Fury had a habit of being loud sometimes. Steve had a pretty good idea what they were ‘discussing’. 

It involved him, the government, and Tony’s ass.

Half an hour later Tony emerged from the room, a pronounced limp accompanying him. Steve took one look at the rumpled clothing and gently grabbed Tony’s arm. He pulled him to his chest and held him there, one hand on the small of his back the other lightly rubbing over Tony’s ass. Tony merely stood there leaning into Steve’s strength, hands clenching at the material of Steve’s shirt. Not a word was spoken as he held him, save for the occasional whimper when Steve’s hand hit a sore spot. When he caught a whiff of Fury’s cigar smoke on Tony’s shoulder he moved the hand on Tony’s ass up to the back of his head.

“Let’s get out of here,” he whispered, paranoid that Fury might be on the other side of the door listening to them as he had.

Against his chest he felt Tony nod. “Good idea. I need a drink.” He slid his hands to the other man’s chest and lightly pushed away, frowning at the loss of heat Steve’s body had given him. “Your place or mine?” he flirted, batting his eyelashes.

“Gail’s,” Steve chuckled. “She’s been wanting to cook for you. She claims Jarvis and I don’t feed you enough.” He wrapped an arm around Tony’s shoulders and pretended not to notice the limp or the way Tony leaned a little too much into his side.

“Hmm, that sounds divine. Let’s go!” As they walked on Tony couldn’t help but ask, “Think they’ll have any alcohol?” The sound of Steve’s hand smacking against Tony’s bum echoed down the hallway followed by Tony’s startled outrage.

After a delicious home cooked meal that left Tony’s usually flat stomach bulging slightly, the two men tried to leave. Both Gail and Bucky insisted that they stay the night. When a quick glance showed it to be nearly midnight they conceded. Bucky showed them to one of the guest rooms and wished them a good night.

Tony started pulling off his suit jacket when he felt Steve come up behind him. The larger man tugged on his arm, turning him around to face him. Neither said anything for several seconds. Finally Steve pulled Tony’s jacket down far enough to trap his arms at his sides. He placed a light kiss against his lover’s lips before kneeling.

“What did he make you do, Tony?” he asked as he unbuckled Tony’s belt and pants.

For his part Tony leaned back against the wall, knees slightly bent so that his trapped arms could barely graze over the blond hairs. “He, uh, he made me suck him off.” His head jerked back, hitting the wall hard when Steve deepthroated him. “Yeah. Oh, yeah just like that.” His fingers were starting to go numb from how hard he was straining against the expensive material. “He made me suck until my jaw was sore.”

When Tony started releasing the telltale whimpers that he was about to come Steve backed off quickly wrapping one hand around the base of Tony’s cock. The other caressed the skin over an exposed hipbone. “I won’t do that to you. Then we’d never get to the other fun part,” he lightly teased the flushed man above him.

A hand finally reached him and tugged on his hair. Taking the hint he stood and kissed him, letting the rarely sober man taste his own precome on his tongue. Both men striped as quickly as they could. He let Tony push him back onto the bed. Steve leaned over to the discarded pants on the floor and pulled out the tube of lube tony had stashed in them. Tony sat in his lap, grabbing his head with both hands and kissing him hard. 

He whined as they separated, Steve’s slick hand on his cock being the cause. He pushed insistently on Steve’s chest for the man to lie down. Doing as ordered he lay down and took one hand in his, smearing lube all over the long thin digits. He guided Tony’s hand down to his ass before letting go. “Then what, Tony?” he whispered.

His answer came in the form of Tony ramming three fingers into his ass at once. He barely winced at the intrusion but knew for Tony it had been worse. It was known that when Nick Fury wanted something he rarely ever went about getting it gently. Tony’s eyes locked with his, eyebrows furrowed in hurt and anger. A hint of shame shone through his eyes. He moved his fingers in and out of Steve’s ass only a couple of times before replacing them with his cock.

He slid in, groaning at the tightness surrounding him. He knew without a doubt that he wasn’t going to last long. He placed both hands on either side of Steve’s chest, jerking his hips in and out. Steve raised his hands to pinch and pull at the erect nipples in front of him. A particularly sharp tug on the right caused Tony to spasm, unceremoniously releasing into Steve.

Tony collapsed onto Steve’s chest gasping loudly. He wrapped one arm around Steve while the other maneuvered its way between their bodies to jerk Steve off. Within seconds he could feel Steve’s come wetting both of them. He slipped free of Steve’s body and made to get up for something to clean up with. He was stopped by one large hand placing itself on his chest and pushing down. Obeying the silent order he laid back and awaited Steve’s return, eyes following the naked backside as it disappeared into the adjoining bathroom.

When Steve returned he’d already cleaned himself off and brought a fresh washcloth out to the bedroom. Ignoring Tony’s protests that he could do it himself, he took the wet cloth and ran it lovingly over Tony’s stomach, smiling as it curved over the full stomach, and down to his privates. He made sure to completely wipe away the come still dripping out of Tony’s ass. When done he dropped the cloth onto Tony’s clothes hoping in vain that it could somehow soak of the stench of his commander off his lover’s clothing.

The two settled down, Steve wrapping his arms securely around Tony. “We’ll figure something out, Tony,” he promised as he felt Tony’s body slowly relax into the embrace. His arms tightened possessively for a split second. He could still smell cigar smoke in Tony’s hair. There may even be ashes in the dark tresses. After a while he’d make him take a shower with him to wash the last traces of Fury away.

 


	3. Steve -Deals- with Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve does something about this little 'arrangement' that's been going on.

“That will be all today, gentlemen, lady.”

The members of the Ultimates scrapped back their chairs and stood, leaving the meeting room. Nearly all of them had left when Fury called out, “Stark! A moment if you would.” The unspoken ‘now’ hung in the air.

“Of course, Nick.” Tony plastered on the same charismatic smile he gave his board of directors and the press.

“Let’s…talk in my office.” Fury led the way to his office, folders under his arm and a slight smirk on his lips. Granted he had already fucked the younger man twice this week, he just couldn’t resist adding on one more day.  Not like Stark could complain.

Reaching his door he held it open for the other man before entering and locking it behind them. With his mind preoccupied by what was to come he failed to notice the very pissed off solider, the disbelieving god, and the tiny woman flitting between them stalking the two the entire way.

Fury tossed the pile of papers onto his desk carelessly. He sat down behind his desk and spread his legs, single eye glaring at Tony. “Get on your knees, rich boy.” He sighed as slightly unsteady hands undid his pants and freed his erection. A hitch in his breathing was the only indication that Tony had sucked his entire length into his mouth.

A loud pounding on his door startled both of them. Teeth grazed his length too sharply and he reached down and yanked on black hair. “Watch it!” he snarled at the man under his desk. “Who is it?” he called out.

“Lemme in, Fury.”

Shit, Fury thought. What the fuck does Rogers want now? He doesn’t know does he? “Stay right where you are, Stark. Don’t you dare stop,” he hissed out. He forcefully maneuvered Tony underneath the desk and rolled his chair close, trapping him down there. Just in case. Louder he informed Steve, “The door’s locked and I’m busy! Come back later!”

Silence. For five seconds Fury believed that Rogers had moved on. The hand wrapped around strands of Stark’s hair released to pet him mockingly. “Good boy, Tony. You’ve gotten so good at this over the months. I’m rather glad I agreed to this.”

A resounding screech of metal being torn from its hinges had him standing with hands instinctively reaching for guns he normally carried on his person. Guns that were right now safely locked away in his drawers. He stood there in shock, dick hanging out, with Captain fucking America barring his now open doorway. The man had his hands clenched in tight fists, eyes racking over his body to land on the top of his desk. More than likely he was looking through it at the man he knew to be underneath it.

“Tuck yourself back in, solider. You and I get to have a little ‘chat’ now.” Steve’s voice was deathly calm. He hadn’t moved from the doorway but Fury could tell the man was contemplating something drastic.

“Now just a Goddamned second here, Rogers!” Fury was stalling for time as he shoved himself back into his pants and zipped up. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing smashing your way into my office like you’re the Goddamned Hulk?” Maybe if he was able to prolong the inevitable fight reinforcements would arrive. Surely someone had to of heard all the commotion? Unless Captain America had somehow made everyone turn a blind eye. But how? Why?

Captain America strode into the room slowly. With deliberate care he picked up the fallen door. Someone outside whispered something to him then took the door from him to hold it in place. Fury was able to catch a glimpse of long blond hair before the doorway was once again blocked.

Shit! Is Thor in on this, too? Fury reached over to grab his phone and call for backup. Lightning quick Steve was at his side slamming his fist down on top of Fury’s outstretched hand. All three men could hear bones crunching.

“What’s the matter, Nick? You do something naughty?” He ground his fist into the flesh below, feeling the bones grinding together. “Are you scared? Scared maybe because I found something out that you don’t want Tony to find out?” Without looking away from the haunted expression in Fury’s eye Steve spoke up, “Come on out from under there, Tony. I have something you might like to hear. Something interesting about me and the government that Fury failed to inform you of.”

“Oh fuck no you don’t!” Fury snarled, spitting in anger. He brought his free hand up and slugged Steve in the nose. The move caused Steve to stumble back more in surprise than in pain. Blood leaked out of his broken nose as he grabbed the other man by the lapels and dragged him over the desk. A punch to the gut as soon as he cleared it had him doubling over gasping. This felt him open to welcome Steve’s elbow to the back of his neck.

Fury landed face first onto the floor, his own nose cracking as it impacted with the unforgiving ground. Nerves tingled from his neck down. The blow he’d been dealt was hard enough and hit just right to temporary paralyze him. He lay there wheezing, trying to come up with a way to get out of this. Thor, it appeared, was guarding the door, a thoroughly pissed off Captain America was standing over him waiting for him to get up, and an armorless Tony Stark was half standing to the side of his desk with wide eyes and slack jawed.

“Come here, Tony,” Steve commanded the stunned man. He stepped away from Fury’s prone form as Tony walked over to him.  Tony made sure to stay as far away from the other man as possible as he approached Steve. “Come here,” he encouraged, holding out his hand when Tony had stopped a few feet short of being by his side.

When the shorter man got close enough he put his arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. His hand rubbed up and down Tony’s arm comfortingly as he whispered into his ear. “Remember what I promised you last night?” He wiped the blood off his mouth when Tony nodded dumbly. “Well, before that happens I’m going to tell you something important.

“I had Jan do some digging and found out something quite spectacular. It just so happens that Fury was right that the government did own me. Did. Past tense. They don’t anymore because I died in the ice. The fact that I was in suspended animation means nothing. I was legally dead when I was pulled from the water. ‘Til death do you part’ and all that. Therefore,” he glared down at Fury’s single eye watching them. “Therefore I am no longer the property of the United States of America. I’m a free agent who’s able to choose who I work for. So this little ‘agreement’ that Fury struck with you was for his own guilty pleasure. He knew and you didn’t and he used that against you.”

Steve let his arm slip down Tony’s to wrap around his waist, pressing his chest and hips tight against his side. He turned his head so he could shove his tongue down Tony’s throat right in front of the incapacitated man below. For his part Tony raised his arms and shoved Steve’s cowl off, threading his fingers through the short blond hair. The kiss lasted for a good minute before they separated.

“Now. I do believe that I promised you’d be on the floor between us, Tony.” He ran a hand through Tony’s hair, cradling the back of his head. “On your knees, boy. Show Fury that he can’t have you anymore.” A shudder raced down Tony’s back at the throaty command.

“Sir, yes, sir!” He gave a mock salute before dropping to his knees, back to Fury, and loosened the pants of Steve’s uniform. When presented with Steve’s throbbing cock he gave the head a slow lick before swallowing him whole, a happy hum vibrating along the length.

Steve’s hands wound into Tony’s thick strands and slowly guided Tony’s movements. Blue eyes watched as Fury laid there watching him fuck Tony’s mouth at a leisurely pace. Out of the corner of his eye he could see one of Fury’s hands twitching as feeling returned.  He really didn’t want to hurry this, Tony was indeed very talented at oral, but he wanted his boy well away from Fury least any fighting began in earnest. With a positively evil smirk directed at the commander of SHIELD he picked up his pace.

Tony nearly choked when Steve began thrusting faster into his mouth. His hands moved to brace himself on Steve’s hips. Steve seemed to be in a hurry so he did what he was able to speed things up. He relaxed and contracted his throat muscles. With Steve being so massive he couldn’t move his tongue around too much but he’d found over the months that humming worked just as well. It worked just fine when after seconds of humming the ‘Star Spangled Banner’ he found himself struggling to swallow the come shooting into his mouth and down his throat. He could feel some of it trickle out of the corner of his mouth.

His lips tingled when Steve withdrew, saliva and come dripping from his limp cock. Tony lurched forward and reverently licked him clean. Steve’s hands moved to his shoulders, gently massaging them as he carefully packed Steve’s cock back into his pants and zipped him up. With a loving pat to the bulge still present he stood facing Steve, his own smirk firmly in place. A smirk which Steve promptly kissed away, licking his face clean of his come and leaving trace smears of blood from his nose.

“Let’s go. Thor and Janet were quite upset when they found out. I promised them a piece as well.” Steve pulled Tony close and grabbed Tony’s ass. At the questioning look he explained, “They want a piece of Fury, not you. I told them you were mine.” With one final bruising kiss he dragged him towards the off kilter door. Two sharp knocks against it found it moving out of the way for the two men.

“I left you two some, just as promised. Make sure he can’t strike this kind of deal ever again.”

Steve and Thor exchanged solemn nods. Both men understood that a higher authority had not only abused its power but had also dared to use a comrade without their consent. To Janet literally hovering over Thor’s shoulder Steve gave her a parting ‘thank you’ for the hard work she did in such little time. He pulled Tony flush to his side and marched them both down the hallway. He was bound and determined to get them to his place as quickly as possible. The faint sounds of flesh impacting with flesh echoed down the hallway. All curious eyes turned the other way as he and Tony moved past them.

Tony for his part kept his eyes focused straight ahead. It was more than slightly difficult to walk steadily with the raging hard on trapped within his designer slacks. The way he figured it though, was that he was now free of having to take Fury’s cock up his ass twice a week. Maybe now, if he remained a good little boy the whole ride home, Steve would let him fuck him tonight. Not like he would last very long once inside, but there’s ways around that.

He nearly danced with joy as they approached the carport. The hand resting on his hip squeezed once before sliding back to rub against Tony’s ass as their car came into view. Right now Tony didn’t care who saw as he leaned into the caress. He let his own hand mimic Steve’s and when no protest or warning squeeze came he knew that tonight was going to be a good night indeed.


End file.
